Lost
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia menghilang. Lalu sekarang, ia kembali, dengan wujud lain dari dirinya…/RinXLen dan GumiXGumo!/Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

**-Lost-**

***Prolog***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len; Gumi Megpoid X Gumo Megpoid**

**Genre: Mystery, Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia menghilang. Lalu sekarang, ia kembali, dengan wujud lain dari dirinya…**

**20 Agustus, 2007, Kyoto…**

Terlihat empat orang anak kecil berumuran tujuh tahun yang kini tengah berlari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Mereka terlihat pucat pasi dan sangat ketakutan. Dua diantaranya laki-laki, dan sisanya adalah perempuan. Kini mereka tengah berlari, menghindari kegelapan yang akan menenggelamkan mereka.

Sinar matahari masuk ke dalam hutan melalui celah diantara pepohonan yang besar. Burung-burung pipit berkicau pelan, ikut mengambil peran dalam kejadian itu. Suasana hutan saat itu sangat sunyi dan mencekam, memberi nuansa suram dalam hutan itu.

'Hutan Kegelapan' adalah nama hutan itu. Atau bisa dipanggil juga 'Yami no Mori'. Yami yang berarti kegelapan, serta Mori yang berarti hutan. Hutan itu terkenal angker dan berbahaya. Banyak makhluk misterius yang tinggal disana.

Juga, beberapa orang yang pergi kesana kabarnya tidak kembali lagi. Karenanya, bisanya para orangtua tidak mengijinkan anak-anak mereka untuk bermain disana. Namun keempat anak ini melawan perintah orangtua mereka dan satu nyawa harus ditebus karenanya…

"A-Aku tidak kuat lagi…," Pekik salah satu gadis yang kini tengah berlari-lari. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya juga pucat. Bukan hanya karena lelah, namun juga karena ketakutan. Gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu berpita ini kini tengah menghentikan langkahnya.

Sedangkan kabut gelap yang berada di belakangnya semakin mendekat kearahnya. Salah satu temannya yang lain, pemuda berambut honey blond dikuncir ponytail langsung dengan sigap menarik tangan si gadis, membuat kabut gelap itu tidak dapat meraihnya dan membawanya pergi.

Anak laki-laki itu pun berlari kencang, sesekali ia melirik gadis yang berada di belakangnya. Gadis berambut honey blond itu kini hanya bisa berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan keringat bercucuran.

Namun anak lelaki itu tahu bahwa mereka tidak dapat menghentikan langkah mereka, karenanya mereka pun terus berlari, mencari jalan keluar. Mereka pun segera berlari menyusul kedua teman mereka yang kini berada jauh di depan mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali!" Ucap pemuda berambut hijau lumut dengan googles di atas kepalanya sambil terus berlari dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis yang kini juga sedang berlari disebelahnya mengangguk singkat.

"Iya, kalian lama."

"Maaf, maaf…," Jawab sang pemuda berambut honeyblond sambil memusatkan pandangannya terus kearah depan. Kakinya dengan cepat menginjak rerumputan.

"L-Len, kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang… Aku sudah tidak apa-apa…!" Ucap gadis berambut honeyblond yang kini merintih kesakitan karena cengkraman tangan pemuda berambut honeyblond yang ternyata bernama Len.

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu baiklah!" Ucap Len lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada sang gadis. Gadis honeyblond itu pun tersenyum kecut sekilas dan segera menghentikan langkahnya. Sedangkan teman-teman si gadis yang tidak menyadarinya hanya bisa terus berlari mencari jalan keluar dari hutan mematikan itu.

Kabut gelap itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat kearah si gadis. Namun, gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak menampakkan ketakutan di dalam hatinya sama sekali. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia kini sudah membulatkan tekad.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya kini mulai diselubungi oleh kabut kegelapan tersebut sehingga tubuhnya mulai terlihat transparan.

"Sayonara…," Gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Dan… Gomenasai…," Lanjutnya, sebelum menghilang ditelan kabut hitam tersebut.

.

.

.

"Itu jalan keluar!" Pekik gadis berambut hijau lumut itu dengan suara ceria sambil menunjuk celah diantara pepohonan. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, merasa mendapatkan pencerahan karena berhasil menemukan jalan pulang.

"Benar! Itu jalan keluarnya!" Timpal sang pemuda berambut hijau lumut dan ber-googles yang berada disebelahnya dengan sama-sama semangatnya. Mereka bertiga pun mempercepat langkah mereka agar sampai ke tujuan… Tanpa mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari mereka kini sudah menghilang.

"Rin…, lihat! Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari sini!" Ucap Len dengan riang. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Len yang mengira Rin-sang gadis berambut honeyblond- kelelahan, sehingga tidak dapat menjawab pun tidak mempermasalahkannya dan terus berlari menuju sang cahaya.

.

.

.

"Akhinya keluar juga dari hutan itu!" Pekik gadis berambut hijau lumut itu dengan gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Nafasnya masih sedikit terengah-engah karena ia berlari dengan menggunakan seluruh tenaganya.

"Iya, Gumi… Akhirnya kita keluar juga dari tempat itu!" Balas sang pemuda berambut hijau lumut dan ber-googles (juga dengan sedikit terengah-engah), menjawab ucapan sang gadis berambut hijau lumut-Gumi.

"Hosh hosh, iya… Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang!" Timpal Len sembari membaringkan tubuhnya ke hamparan rerumputan yang luas itu. Lalu ia pun mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Kini mereka berada di hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Memang, jika kau keluar dari hutan itu, kau akan segera sampai di hamparan padang rumput yang luas dan bersih. Padang rumput tersebut merupakan tempat yang nyaman untuk istirahat. Diujung padang rumput itu pun terdapat sebuah sungai kecil yang airnya dapat langsung kau minum.

Kau juga dapat melihat pemandangan indah dari sini. Langit biru yang indah, serta pemandangan matahari terbenam yang akan membuatmu terpukau. Kau juga dapat melihat berjuta-juta bintang yang menghiasi langit pada malam hari di tempat ini.

Seakan-akan terhanyut oleh kelelahan sendiri, mereka merupakan satu hal yang penting. Namun mereka pun akan segera menyadarinya…

"Tunggu dulu… Dimana Rin?" Tanya pemuda berambut hijau lumut ber-googles itu sambil melirik kearah gadis yang berada disebelahnya, Gumi dengan tatapan curiga, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah saat ini.

"Kenapa kau melihatku, Gumo? Tadi kan ia sedang bersama dengan Len!" Balas Gumi sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kebinggungan. Gumo kini semakin merasa panik. Len yang mendengar namanya disebut kini menoleh kearah mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang agak keras. Gumi dan Gumo langsung menatap kearah Len sejenak, sebelum otak mereka berdua mendapat sebuah kesimpulan yang sama. Sontak, mata kedua manusia berambut hijau lumut itu segera membulat sempurna.

"Len… Rin menghilang…"

.

Alicia: YEEYY! BALIK LAGI KE FICT ALICEE! XD X3 Ohya, ini fict bagus ngak? Atau malah jelek? Idenya sih sudah lama, tapi baru sempat nulis sekarang karena masih debat pairing sama otak –w-a. Ohya, untuk HLC (Hate Love Connection) Alice sudah ada idenya untuk chap 2~! Ta-da-da! *dikeroyok readers*

Semuanya + Alicia: Jadi… Mohon reviewnya ya! *teriak-teriak pakai pengeras suara yang sontak diprotes sama para pembaca*

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 1

**-Lost-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len****; Gumi Megpoid X Gumo Megpoid**

**Genre: Mystery, Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia menghilang. Lalu sekarang, ia kembali, dengan wujud lain dari dirinya…**

**20 Agustus, tahun 20****14****, Kyoto…**

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Rin menghilang, tujuh tahun yang lalu. Walaupun kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, ketiga teman baiknya, Len, Gumi, dan Gumo masih belum dapat melupakannya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke rumah Rin sekarang!" Ucap Gumi riang (walaupun nada sendu terdapat dalam kalimatnya) kepada teman-teman masa kecilnya, Len dan Gumo. Kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"I-iya…,"

Mereka pun segera berjalan, meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan menuju ke rumah milik sang gadis berambut honeyblonde. Di perjalanan, tidak ada satu pihak pun yang berbicara, entah mengapa.

Semuanya tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Gumi terus menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan, Len sendiri terlihat terus melihat ke arah depan (aspal), sedangkan Gumo hanya memperhatikan Gumi dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kebinggungan dan kekhawatiran.

"Kita sudah sampai…," Ucap Gumi pelan sembari berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan tembok dicat kuning. Di halamannya terdapat tanaman merambat yang sudah tidak terawat sehingga sulurnya merambat sampai ke tembok.

Mereka pun segera memasuki rumah yang tidak dikunci itu. Kenyataannya, Rin itu tinggal sendirian, karena orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal saat ia kecil. Ia diurus oleh bibi dan pamannya, namun bibi dan pamannya sering berpergian dan sekarang sudah pindah ke tempat lain, Tokyo.

Mereka segera melangkahkan kaki mereka ke tangga yang membawa mereka ke lantai dua, lantai dimana kamar Rin berada. Mereka pun memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan Rin masih sama seperti dulu. Berbau jeruk, lebar, tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Bahkan letak benda-bendanya pun masih sama dengan terakhir kali ia pergi.

"Kami datang lagi… Rin…," Gumam Gumi pelan. Sebelum perlahan air matanya menetes, setetes demi setetes. Namun seberapa banyak pun air matanya menetes, Rin takkan kembali bukan?

Gumi kini tidak dapat menahan isakannya. Ia terisak sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada meja belajar Rin yang penuh dengan goresan. Air matanya mendarat di permukaan meja. Membuat lautan kecil bagi sang meja.

Sedangkan kedua orang lainnya hanya mengepalkan tangan mereka walaupun sangat terlihat jika mata mereka tengah berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kini tengah memperhatikan ketiga orang itu dari kejauhan. Gadis itu mengenakan dress kuning panjang dengan dua lapis ujung yang _frilly_. Ia juga mengenakan cardigan berwarna oranye muda.

Rambutnya berwarna honey blond sebahu dengan sebuah pita putih bersih yang tengah bertengger di atas rambutnya. Juga beberapa jepit putih polos yang mempermanis penampilannya.

Perlahan, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Yang awalnya hanya setetes, berubah menjadi dua tetes, tiga tetes, dan seterusnya.

"_Tadaima_...," Gumamnya pelan, "Tapi... _Gomene_, aku tidak bisa menampakkan diriku sekarang... Aku... Berbeda dari aku yang dulu..."

Setelah menggumamkan kata-kata itu, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Tiba-tiba…

"RIN!" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari menghampiri gadis berambut honey blond itu-Rin. Rin pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap sang pemuda.

"Ah, ada apa Kaito?" Tanya Rin kebingungan kepada lelaki berambut biru laut bernama Kaito itu.

Shion Kaito. Pemuda berambut biru laut yang sangat menyukai es krim. Ia seumuran dengan Rin, 14 tahun. Ia juga tinggal dengan Rin, Miku dan Lily. Rin dan Kaito belum banyak mengenal, karena mereka belum lama bertemu.

"Lily-nee memanggilmu!" Ucap pemuda berambut biru laut itu, panik. Rin yang mendengarnya menjadi panik juga, lalu ia segera pergi bersama dengan Kaito.

.

.

.

"RIN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK KELUAR SENDIRIAN?!" Jerit seorang wanita berumur tujuh belas tahun dan berambut pirang sepunggung-Lily, khawatir terhadap gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Ma-Maaf… Lily-nee…," Ucap Rin pelan dengan nada penyasalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Lily hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Kau tahu kan? Betapa bahayanya jika kau berpergian sendiri?" Tanya Lily dengan nada khawatir.

"I-Iya…," Lagi-lagi Rin hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Lily hanya menghela nafas kesal, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaito.

"Kaito, sekarang tolong kau cari Miku, ia jauh lebih susah diatur daripada Rin," Ucap wanita berambut pirang panjang itu pelan. Kaito yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya mengangguk kecil lalu pergi mencari Miku.

Hatsune Miku. Gadis berambut hijau tosca dikuncir ala twintail dengan panjang yang semata kaki. Parasnya memang manis, tapi sifatnya tidak semanis wajahnya. Ia semena-mena, dingin, dan cuek. Juga, gadis ini tidak ingin dan tidak suka diatur. Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya dapat mengatur dirinya sendiri.

"Rin… Apa kau pergi kesana lagi untuk bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Lily dengan nada selidik. Rin hanya diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk singkat. Keheningan pun melanda kedua insan itu.

"Lily-nee, aku… Benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan mereka…," Akhirnya, Rin pun memecahkan keheningan itu dengan memohon kepada kakak 'angkat'-nya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, tanda bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu dengan ketiga teman masa kecilnya. Lily tampak kebinggungan dan juga takut, karena bagaimanapun juga, hal itu sangat beresiko.

Tapi, ia juga tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan 'adik'-nya itu. Setelah berkali-kali berpikir, ia pun memutuskan…

"Hah… Baiklah," Jawab Lily akhirnya sambil tersenyum sedih, wajah Rin langsung menjadi cerah.

"Kau boleh mengunjungi mereka, tapi… Sebaiknya kau ubah penampilanmu. Supaya mereka tidak dapat mengenalimu. Kau tahu kan, Kalau nyawa mereka dapat terancam jika mereka mengenalimu?" Tanya Lily dengan tatapan serius. Rin mengangguk mantap.

Ia tahu, akan sangat beresiko baginya untuk memberitahukan identitasnya kepada siapapun itu. Karena ia adalah salah satu target sang Penyihir Kegelapan.

**Flashback: ON**

_**20 Agustus 2007, Kyoto…**_

_Perlahan, tubuh Rin terobang-ambingkan dalam kabut tersebut. Namun, Rin tidak mencoba melawan sama sekali. Ia tahu, satu nyawa harus menjadi tebusan bagi siapapun yang masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Karenanya, jika ia meronta dan bebas, salah satu temannyalah yang akan menjadi korbannya. Tiba-tiba…_

_CRASH!_

_Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang berganggang putih memotong kabut tebal tersebut. Pedang itu memiliki cahaya yang menyilaukan. Cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh pedang itu, membuat Rin merasa tenang, entah mengapa. Perlahan, matanya mulai menutup. Ia pun tertidur._

_Kabut di sekitar Rin pun menghilang, menyisakan sebuah potongan kabut hitam yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi kuning emas dan juga menjadi seperti potongan awan. Rin pun tertidur lebih lelap karenanya._

_Sang pemilik pedang-Lily yang melihat Rin tertidur, menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah miliknya yang tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut. Ia pun segera membaringkan Rin di ranjang kecil di ujung ruangan, dan menemaninya hingga terbangun._

_Mengapa ia harus menemaninya? Karena ia tahu. Penyihir Kegelapan pasti akan menyadari kalau salah seorang dari 'tangkapannya' kini telah menghilang. Dan penyihir itu takkan melepasnya begitu saja. Ia pasti akan datang, dan mengambilnya kembali, menjadikannya satu dengan dirinya._

**Flashback: OFF**

"Jadi… Aku harus mengubah seluruh penampilanku?" Ulang Rin. Lily mengangguk.

"Juga nama dan biografi dirimu. Itulah syarat jika kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman masa kecilmu," Jawab Lily. Rin menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya sejenak.

"Aku harus bertahan. Ya… Bertahan… Aku harus bertahan jika aku ingin bertemu dengan Gumi, Len, dan Gumo…" Batin gadis honeyblond itu sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, membulatkan tekad.

"Ba-baiklah!" Jawab Rin akhirnya, "Aku akan melakukannya!"

"Boleh aku mencobanya juga?" Tanya sebuah suara manis tapi berkesan datar tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian kedua insan yang sedang berbicara itu teralihkan kepadanya. Lily melihat si pemilik suara dan segera mendesah pelan.

"Kalaupun kularang kurasa percuma, karena kau pasti akan melanggarnya, bukan?" Tanya Lily dengan raut wajah yang mencerminkan perasaan yang sulit diterka. Paduan antara sedih, kesal, kecewa, dan juga marah.

"Oh, kau sudah mengerti diriku rupanya?" Jawab sang pemilik suara manis tersebut dengan nada datar yang terdengar menantang. Lily mendesah pelan.

"Tentu saja… Miku."

.

Alicia: Akhirnya chap 2 selesai… Alice banyak tantangan soalnya waktu buat nih fict! Karena debat pairing sama otak! (LAGI?!) Pertamanya mau buat ada peran Kaito jadi Rinto, biar ada cinta segitiga! ._. Tapi akhirnya Alice selipin MiKai saja…

Kyoko: Mari kita balas reviewnya~

.

**-Shiroi Karen**

Bukaaannnn bentuk iblis begituuuu! Tapi… Sudah ketahuan kan di fictnya? ;)

PASTI TETEP JADI PASANGAN ROMANTIS! Alice sendiri paling suka buat mereka tetep jadi pasangan serasi~!

Oke! Sankyuu sudah me-review X3

**-Shiroi no Hikari**

Arigatou Hikari-senpai! XD

Iya baru, soalnya idenya terus ngehantui Alice ._. (Padahal ada ide lain lagi yang ngehantui Alice)…

Arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Ehehe, iya. Kubuat Lennya plin plan (?) #plak

Ha'iiii ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou reviewnya! XD

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Salam sesama teman penyuka Puncake! XD

Iya… Hilang, tapi balik lagi kan? X3

Okey sudah lanjut! Arigatou ne sudah me-review~!

**-Rainna Kudo**

Okeeee… Arigatouu pujiannya! Ini sudah updet! Sankyuu reviewnya! XD

**-Angelina S**

Hehehe… Sukses buat penasaran ya? Tau aja ketemuan besok lagi di sekolah! XD

Arigatou Ngel… Sudah me-review! Siip, sudah lanjut~!

**-MaiKamano**

Ha'ii…! Arigatou pujiannya… Ini sudah lanjut! Sankyuu sudah me-review! Kalau mau fave atau follow ngak usah ijin gapapa… Alice ga akan keberatan kok X3

**-Nishiko Yuki**

Ehehe… Kamu kan pasti tahu kalau Alice itu pesimis, Ev… Arigatou pujiannya… XD

Sudah diupdet…! Thanks sudah me-review!

.

Semuanya + Alicia: Terakhir… MOHON REVIEWNYA! ^w^ (Soalnya, menurut teori gaje dari Alicia, review adalah sumbangan tenaga ._.)!

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	3. Chapter 2

**-Lost-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len****; Gumi Megpoid X Gumo Megpoid**

**Genre: Mystery, Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. Jika Rin dan Miku mengecat rambut mereka, maka nama yang Alice gunakan untuk mereka adalah Rui dan , jika warna rambut mereka adalah honeyblond dan hijau tosca, Alice akan menggunakan 'Rin' dan 'Miku'.**

**Summary: Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia menghilang. Lalu sekarang, ia kembali, dengan wujud lain dari dirinya…**

**20 Agustus, tahun 20****14****, Kyoto…**

"Jadi… Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?" Tanya Rin setelah keluar dari ruang ganti. Kini ia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna hitam. Ia masih saja mengenakan jepit-jepit kesayangannya, namun ia tidak memakai pita besarnya.

"Tidak terlalu mencolok kan?" Tanya Rin lagi dengan nada khawatir. Lily memandang Rin sejenak.

"Kurasa begini cukup! Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, namamu itu… Kagane Rui!" Ucap Lily lagi.

"Kagane… Rui?" Ulang Rin sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Lily mengangguk. Bagi Rin, nama itu sangatlah asing untuknya, tapi ia sendiri tidak dapat memikirkan nama lainnya, karenanya ia hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku juga sudah selesai menganti gaya rambutku," Ucap Miku datar tiba-tiba lalu keluar dari ruang ganti. Kini rambutnya yang setumit kaki telah dipotong menjadi hanya selutut. Gaya rambutnya tetap saja twintail, tapi ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi berwarna biru langit.

"Kurasa begini sudah cukup," Ucap Miku kepada Kaito dan Lily yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan teliti, "Mulai hari ini, namaku adalah Suzune Ring."

.

.

.

"Ini perlengkapan sekolah kalian berdua," Ucap Lily sambil memberikan dua tas berisi penuh dengan buku pelajaran, buku tulis, dan perlengkapan sekolah lainnya.

Rin dan Miku pun menerima tas mereka dengan hati yang senang. Walaupun tampang Miku tetap saja err… Datar.

"Kalian akan mulai sekolah beberapa hari lagi, di Vocaloid Academy! Dan… Ingat! Kalian harus berhati-hati! Jangan sampai identitas kalian bocor!" Peringat Lily. Rin hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Miku hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Bagaimana dengan Kaito?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaito, "Aku rasa ia pasti juga ingin pergi ke sekolah."

"A-Aku akan berada di sini menemani Lily-nee saja," Jawab Kaito gelagapan, ia tidak menyangka akan ditanyakan seperti itu. Lily juga mengangguk.

"Kaito akan berada disini saja, bersamaku."

.

.

.

**24 Agustus, tahun 20****14****, Kyoto…**

Gumi kini tengah melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela. Langit biru yang indah yang memukau, burung-burung pipit yang berterbangan ke sembarang arah, juga lapangan olahraga yang terletak di halaman sekolah. Sedangkan Len dan Gumo sedang bercakap-cakap tentang sesuatu.

Semenjak Rin pergi, memang Gumi dan Len-lah yang paling merasa kehilangan. Untuk Gumi, ia merasa takkan ada orang lagi yang dapat mengerti dirinya sebaik Rin. Untuk Len sendiri, ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya hilang jika Rin tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba, pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok guru yang sangat cantik. Semua murid yang tadinya berbicara langsung kicep dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Karena guru itu akan menjadi seperti monster jika marah.

"Minna-san! Mulai hari ini, kita akan kedatangan murid baru! Kagane-san, Suzune-san! Silahkan masuk!" Ucap sang guru, Luka Megurine dengan ceria. Kelihatannya suasana hatinya sedang baik ya?

Rui dan Ring pun masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah cepat dan segera berdiri menghadap siswa-siswi kelas. Dapat didengar, terdapat beberapa desas desus tentang mereka.

"Anak baru lagi ya?" Batin Gumi sambil mendesah pelan, namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Sedangkan Len dan Gumo hanya menatap Rui seorang, Ring sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

"Mirip…," Batin keduanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Tapi… Rambutnya berwarna hitam?"

"Tolong perkenalkan diri kalian," Seru Luka sensei lagi sambil tersenyum ramah. Ring dan Rui mengangguk kecil.

"Ka-Kaga-Kagane Ru-Rui desu… Yo-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Ucap Rui dengan suara pelan. Rupanya sifat pemalunya kambuh ya?

"Suzune Ring, yoroshiku," Ucap Ring dengan nada datar dan juga wajah datar seperti papan tripleks. Sekelas langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Jadi… Kagane-san bisa duduk di sebelah Nakajima-san! Dan Suzune-san bisa duduk di sebelah Hatsune-san," Ucap Luka sensei sambil menunjuk kedua tempat yang kosong di dalam kelas tersebut. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk lalu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Em… Etto… Na-Nakajima-san?" Tanya Rui. Sebenarnya, ia ragu untuk menyebut Gumi dengan nama marganya, karena ia sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama depan, dulu.

Ucapan Rui sukses menyadarkan Gumi yang masih saja melamun. Lalu ia memandang kearah Rui dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Rin…," Gumamnya. Rui yang mendengarnya kaget. Lalu perasaan kaget itu berubah menjadi perasaan khawatir, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia juga sedikit gembira.

"A-Apa Gumi sudah mengetahui penyamaranku ya?" Batin Rui panik, "Tapi aku juga senang… Gumi masih mengingatku."

"Em… Ka-Kagane Rui desu… Yoroshiku, Nakajima-san," Ucap Rui yang sukses menyadarkan Gumi dari 'ilusi'nya.

"Ah! Gomenasai! Habis kau mirip sekali dengan teman masa kecilku," Ucap Gumi sembari tertawa hambar, "Namaku Nakajima Gumi, panggil saja Gumi. Boleh kan aku panggil kau Rui?"

Rui mengangguk semangat, ia sendiri juga tidak tahan jika harus mengucapkan nama Gumi dengan nama keluarganya. Lalu ia segera duduk di tempat sebelah Gumi, di ujung dan pas di sebelah jendela kelas.

Sedangkan Ring sendiri kini tengah duduk di sebelah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau tosca yang menatap Ring terus dengan pandangan curiga. Ring yang merasa dipandangi langsung menatap sinis orang di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Maaf? Ada yang salah di wajahku?" Tanya Ring ketus. Lelaki berambut hijau tosca itu terlihat terkejut, lalu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau melihatku terus, Mikuo?" Tanya Ring lagi. Lelaki berambut hijau tosca itu terlihat terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu… Namaku itu Mikuo?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan kaget. Ring yang tersadar akan perkataannya sendiri langsung saja merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin membawa **adik-**nya ini masuk ke dalam bahaya.

"Dari nama yang tertulis di bukumu," Seru Ring. Berutung, otaknya kini sedang encer sehingga ia sangat mudah berpikir. Mikuo hanya ber-oh ria.

.

.

.

"Nee, apakah menurutmu Gumo-kun suka padaku ya?" Tanya Gumi kepada Rui sambil memandangi bekal makannya.

Entah mengapa, Gumi langsung dapat mempercayai Rui. Mungkin itu dikarenakan faktor bahwa penampilan serta sifat Rui yang sangat mirip dengan teman masa kecil Gumi, Rin, sehingga dapat membuat hati Gumi terbuka untuknya? Entahlah.

Sekarang merupakan jam makan siang. Kini Gumi dan Rui sedang makan bersama-sama. Ah… Betapa rindunya Rui untuk makan bersama-sama seperti dulu. Rui membawa bento yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Lily. Sedangkan Gumi membawa bekal buatan okaa-sannya.

"E-Eh?" Rui pun hanya bisa melihat kearah Gumi dengan pandangan kaget.

"Iya… Aku suka dengan Gumo, lelaki berambut hijau lumut itu lho… Tapi… Apa perasaanku terbalaskan ya?"

Rui tersenyum kecil dan tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku yakin ia juga menyukaimu kok, kalian kan sudah berteman sejak kecil," Ucap Rui yang sukses membuat pandangan Gumi beralih kepadanya.

"Be-Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin…," Ucap Gumi dengan pandangan khawatir. Rui pun terkikik kecil.

"Aku yakin itu," Jawab Rui mantap, lalu kedua gadis itu segera tertawa bersama-sama.

"Gumi, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya," Seru Rui setelah menghentikkan tawanya. Gumi tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. Rui pun segera kembali ke kelas dan menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah Rin menghilang dari pandangan, raut wajah Gumi menjadi serius dan binggung.

"Darimana Rui tahu kalau aku dan Gumo bersahabat sejak kecil? Aku yakin aku belum memberitahukannya kalau aku dan Gumo sudah berteman sejak kecil…," Gumamnya dengan curiga. Namun ia menghapus kecurigaan itu dan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Jaa ne, Gumi!" Ucap Rui lalu melambaikan tangannya ke Gumi yang kini akan pulang bersama dengan Gumo dan Len.

"Jaa ne! Mata ashita!" Balas Gumi lalu berbalik dan segera pulang. Rui hanya tersenyum sedih ketika melihat ketiga teman masa kecilnya itu berjalan pergi, meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba, pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Rui yang kaget, langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Ring yang menatapnya datar, seperti biasanya.

"Kau pulang, Rin?" Tanya Ring dengan tatapan binggung. Rui yang mendengarnya menjadi binggung juga.

"Tentu! Memangnya mau apa lagi disini?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan kepada Lily-nee kalau aku mau pergi sebentar," Seru Ring dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rui, langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Rui hanya mengangkat bahu, ia sudah biasa melihat kelakuan Ring (Miku) yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Jerit Rui setelah membuka pintu. Namun yang ia dapati bukanlah tatapan gembira dari Lily dan Kaito, namun tatapan cemas.

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang, Rin! Dimana Miku?" Tanya Lily. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Miku? Ah ya! Tadi Miku bilang mau pergi jalan-jalan sebentar," Ucap Rui sambil mencuci rambutnya di westafel (untuk menghilangkan cat rambutnya yang bukan permanen). Wajah Lily dan Kaito langsung berubah menjadi tatapan horror.

"Ka-Kalau begitu kita harus cepat menemukannya!" Seru Kaito panik. Rin (Karena warna rambutnya tidak hitam lagi) langsung menatap kearah kedua insan itu bergantian.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya. Lily menoleh kearah Rin lalu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengucapkan dua kalimat:

"Penyihir Kegelapan sudah meluncurkan langkah pertamanya… Dan ia mengirim seorang mata-mata di sekolah kalian."

.

.

.

_Hari pertama sekolah, hari yang mengasyikkan bukan?_

_Penuh dengan misteri serta keajaiban semata_

_Kau takkan pernah tahu bahaya macam apa yang akan engkau terima_

_Karena takdirlah yang menentukan segalanya_

.

Alicia: Yeyy! Chap 3 jadi… Ehehe… Alurnya kecepatan ngak? Dan… Ceritanya bagus atau malah tambah aneh? Maaf kalau misalnya jelek atau apapun TT^TT… Tapi Alice sudah mencoba untuk membuat cerita ini sebagus mungkin X3

Yuki: Mari kita balas reviewnya~

.

**-Mahou-chan**

Iyaa… Tenang aja… Alice kasihnya porsi yang sama, karena sejujurnya, selain RinLen, Alice paling suka GumiGumo, terus baru RintoLenka… XD

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Guest**

Wua? Ada drama Korea yang kayak gini juga ya? Alice baru tahu… OWOa

Judulnya apa kalau boleh tahu? Promosi ke Okaa-sannya Alice yang seneng banget nonton drama Korea #plak

Ha'i… Arigatou reviewnya! Ini sudah lanjut X9

**-MaiKamano**

Iya… Ada slight MiKai-nya XD

Sudah kelihatan wujud lainnya di chap ini kan? X3

Arigatou sudah me-review! Ini sudah lanjut! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Bener banget kalau jadi kayak Rui! XD Bisa nebak tepat sasaran nih! Bisa jadi _fortune teller_ nih! X3

Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Nishiko yuki**

Sudah lanjut Ev… Arigatou sudah me-review! ('v')/

.

Semuanya + Alicia: Mohon reviewnya~! XD dan kalau suka ceritanya, tolong fave ya! X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	4. Chapter 3

**-Lost-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len****; Gumi Megpoid X Gumo Megpoid**

**Genre: Mystery, Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. Jika Rin dan Miku mengecat rambut mereka, maka nama yang Alice gunakan untuk mereka adalah Rui dan , jika warna rambut mereka adalah honeyblond dan hijau tosca, Alice akan menggunakan 'Rin' dan 'Miku'.**

**Summary: Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia menghilang. Lalu sekarang, ia kembali, dengan wujud lain dari dirinya…**

**24 Agustus 2014, Kyoto…**

Rin menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar sejak beberapa kali setelah sekian lama mencari. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi. Lemari yang terlihat tidak digunakkan lagi.

Kosong.

Ia kini sedang berada di kelas. Walaupun ia tahu percuma saja pergi kesana, tak ada salahnya untuk mengecek kan? Lagipula ia khawatir dengan keadaan putri es tersebut.

"Kosong…," gumamnya panik lalu berniat berbalik dan pergi., Ia tidak menggunakan peyamarannya (akibat terlalu terburu-buru). Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya…

_"__Rin!"_

_._

_._

_._

Len kini berada di sekolah. Tidak, seperti yang kita ketahui di chapter lalu, Len seharusnya kini berada di rumahnya. Menikmati waktu santainya di sofa dan sibuk menganti-ganti _channel_ tivi sesuka hatinya. Namun apa daya ia harus kembali untuk mengambil bendanya yang tertinggal.

Buku pelajaran untuk ulangan lusa.

Bagi Len yang sering melakukan SKS (baca: Sistem Kebut Semalam) hal itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah. Namun, hal itu sangat bermasalah karena ulangan lusa adalah ulangan Biologi. Pelajaran yang paling tidak dikuasainya.

Jika nilai rata-rata Len adalah delapan puluhan, maka pada saat ulangan Biologi, nilai tersebut bisa terjun bebas menjadi enam puluhan. Dan itu berarti…

Remidi.

Len mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Sejujurnya, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan nilai yang didapatnya. Namun, jika ia mendapatkan kutukan berupa remidi, tamatlah riwayat semua pisang miliknya.

Len pun berjalan dan hendak membuka pintu kelas. Namun ia mendengar seseporang berbicara di dalam.

_"__Kosong…"_

Dan berbagai pikiran mendarat di pikiran Len mengenai siapa yang berada di dalam. Refleks, Len pun mundur dan bersembunyi di tikungan koridor, menunggu orang tersebut untuk keluar duluan, baru dirinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

_BRAK!_

Ia mendengar seseorang membuka atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu kelasnya dengan keras. Dirinya pun melihat sekilas bayangan seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde berpita putih. Len tidak melihat dengan jelas bayangan gadis itu. Namun ia dapat menebak seseorang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-

"Rin!"

-ya, Rin. Teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lama hilang tersebut. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia memanggil nama gadis tersebut. Namun apa daya, gadis itu-Rin sudah menghilang di tikungan lainnya…

Meninggalkan Len dibelakangnya.

Namun Len tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Siapa lagi gadis yang mengenakan pita putih bersih dengan berbagai jepit di kepalanya kecuali Rin? Apalagi dengan rambut honeyblonde?

Len pun mengejar Rin. Rin yang tidak menyadarinya hanya terus berlari, seakan-akan mencari sesuatu- atau lebih tepatnya 'seseorang', Len asumsikan. Kini Len sudah mengejar Rin hingga keluar sekolah.

Gadis itu-Rin sudah pergi ke suatu tempat lain yang entah apa namanya dan menghilang dari pandangan Len. Len menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan pandangan binggung. Mata biru miliknya mencari jejak gadis tadi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia pun mulai berpikir secara logis.

Ayolah, Rin sudah menghilang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Lalu bagaimana gadis itu kini bisa berada di hadapannya. Apa ia hanya berkhayal? Namun mengapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata?

Sekali lagi, Len menghela nafasnya dan mulai berjalan kesekelilingnya. Memastikan bahwa gadis itu hanyalah ilusinya. Namun apa daya ia justru melihatnya. Gadis itu. Berlari tanpa arah, sepertinya kebinggungan.

Gadis itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya lalu menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri, "Dimana lagi aku harus mencari?"

Dan Len cukup yakin saat itu. Bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah Rin, walaupun ia tidak mempunyai bukti yang cukup kuat. Gadis itu-Rin mulai berlari lagi tanpa tujuan yang pasti dan segera pergi ke sebuah tempat, taman dengan air mancur yang berada cukup jauh dari sekolah.

Len yang melihatnya pun mengikuti Rin dari belakang. Walaupun ia cukup ragu, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mengikutinya dan memastikannya bukan?

Rin masih saja berlari pelan. Hingga ia berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya sejenak, sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu- atau tepatnya seseorang. Len yang melihat Rin memerhatikan seseorang pun bersembunyi dahulu sebelum melihat siapa yang gadis itu lihat.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan tampang kusut. Gadis itu juga melihat Rin lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Rin dengan tergesa-gesa. Rin yang melihatnya hanya diam di tempat.

"Lily-nee, ada apa?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan. Lily menatap Rin dengan tatapan cemas. Len yang melihatnya dari jauh merasa binggung.

"Bukankah suffix _–nee _hanya digunakan untuk kakak perempuan?" Batinnya. Dan ia mulai meragukan kalau itu Rin. Ia ingat jelas kalau Rin tidak mempunyai seorang kakak.

"Bagaimana dengan Miku? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanyanya langsung. Rin menggeleng dengan wajah menyesal.

"Belum. Dimana Kaito?" Tanya Rin lagi dengan wajah binggung.

"Dia bilang sudah menemukan Miku. Katanya sih berada di padang rumput di dekat Hutan Terkutuk namun saat aku mau pergi kesana, aku malah bertemu denganmu," terang Lily. Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana, aku tahu jalan cepat untuk pergi kesana," jelas Rin. Lily yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku percayakan padamu ya, Rin."

Dan Len yang bersembunyi, langsung membeku mendengar nama tersebut.

"Dia bilang… Rin?" Batinnya.

.

Alicia: Yow! Lama ngak updet ya! *digampar*

Kyoko: Ini balesan review~ *nunjuk bawah*

.

**-Kireina Inori**

Em… Makasih makanannya X3

Arigatou ne sudah mereview! Ini sudah lanjut! XD

**-Angelina S**

Jujur, baru tahu ada drama Korea kayak gitu… #plak

Ini sudah dibuat, arigatou sudah me-review :)

**-Celia Viona**

Ettou… Vio review tiga kali, tapi cuman dibales sekali ya XP #plak

Okee… Terima kasih sudah bersabar dan me-review! (?) dan ini sudah lanjut.

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Itu belum diberitahu disini. Tapi nanti juga ada kok ._.

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review dan ditunggu :3

**-Mahou-chan**

Ehehe, Alice memang rada jarang marah kok. Jadi kalau ada kritik/saran gapapa :)

Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Ya, cepet banget… X3

Eh? Bukan? Berarti salah donk ._. #plak

Ok ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

PUNCAKE! #apaanini… Oke… Ini lanjut kok Kei…

Arigatou sudah me-review :3


End file.
